Time Of The Season
by Kipling Bunny
Summary: Spring has arrived, and so have the fluffy BMWW oneshots. Is it hot in here? Or is it just Bruce and Diana?


Small one shot that sprung into mind during a Saturday afternoon of yard work. Happy BMWW goodness. I hope you enjoy it!

This has been un-beta'd. I apologize for any and all mistakes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_"It's the time of the season,_

_when love runs high._

_In this time, give it to me easy._

_And let me try, with pleasured hands."_ - The Zombies

It was safe to assume that spring was Diana's favorite season, for it held many wonderful attributes. Spring marked the return of warm nights, beautiful flowers and baby animals. It also single-handedly signaled birth, growth and advancement for all things blossoming. Including relationships.

Being invited to Bruce's safe-haven, for example, was considered a turning point. Yes, their quasi relationship was burgeoning, blossoming, heading for some means of progression.

Diana smiled and tucked another strand of hair behind her ear. The sun felt magnificent on her skin, and the air was pure and clean. Gotham's hot late spring was a welcome change from the harsh winter that it had emerged from. After weeks of visiting the manor on a steadier basis, today was Diana's first day outside with Alfred and Bruce. And she hadn't had a more pleasant time.

Diana picked up a flowering shrub that was soon to be planted and gently placed a blossom to her nose. "Oh Alfred! This smells amazing! What it is?"

The Gardener Extraordinaire paused from the appraisal of his handy work. "None other than North American Magnolia. Martha Wayne's favorite flower. I tend to honor her memory during this time of year."

Diana watched as Alfred tenderly placed the small shrub into the soft earth awaiting it; she loved that he took such careful pride in crafting and maintaining the Manor's grounds himself. Despite Bruce urging Alfred to take it easy and hire a full-time gardener, the Englishman wouldn't hear any of it. And it certainly showed. Between the flowering trees, shrubs and carpeted walkways of the manor's immaculate grounds, Alfred had a talent with greenery.

The foliage adorning the home was one of Diana's favorite things about the estate. It was a testiment to Alfred's world-class abilities.

Diana's stomach suddenly growled. Speaking of Alfred's abilities, she was starting to work up an appetite after working in the hot sun.

He must have read her mind or heard her stomach. "You should go check on Bruce. Remind him that ice tea and sandwiches are going to be ready in a half hour."

Eagerly she followed direction and strolled around the massive expanse of the yard. Last she recalled, Bruce was near the east wing of the grounds, clearing up debris and preparing to start up a riding lawnmower. Or three. Bruce only owned a fleet of them. But considering how many acres he had, it was practically a necessity.

After a few minutes she spotted him near an oversized garage, his back to her, staring down a semi-large pile of limbs and branches. Still, she hadn't expected the sight of him to make her catch her breath. But it had. _Oh Hera..._

With his jeans hanging low on his hips, his white t-shirt beginning to stick to his chest and his arms flexed just enough for her to pick up detail in every muscle, her intake of breath was the least of her worries. His frame was nothing short of impressive. For a mortal, his body could incite jealousy from the most haughty of gods.

From her sneaky vantage point, Diana watched him pick up an axe and throw it over his shoulder. With a swift motion, Bruce swung the axe down and split an unsuspecting piece of wood into quarters. He then used his free hand to wipe his brow.

With bated-breath, Diana bit her lip as she watched Bruce pause, drop the axe and pull his now sweat soaked t-shirt up over his head and throw it to the side.

It was too much. The sun was bearing down on her, making her uncomfortably hot. But she couldn't move. She could just stare in wonder.

Bruce turned around and caught the Amazonian voyeur red-handed. Naturally, he had known she had been there the entire time. And naturally he didn't mind. His t-shirt ploy had been for her eyes only, and it had done the trick.

_No fair_, she thought. _How would he like it if I walked around with out my shirt on?_ She then shook her head at the visual. Never mind.

Feeling sheepish, Diana collected her thoughts and strolled over to him, trying not to blatantly stare at Bruce's glistening glory. "Sorry, I had been instructed by Alfred to find you." Bruce watched her as he picked up the axe again. She gulped. "Soon." She blinked. "Er, uh, I mean, lunch is_ soon_... Is what I meant."

Why did he have such an effect on her? He was a man, after all. A mere male. And Diana was a strong female, capable of maintaing a regal appearance at any and all costs. And yet, the things going through Diana's brain would make Aphrodite blush. Diana chided herself.

"You could probably do this with your bare hands," he finally said, propping up another piece of wood.

Diana's mind went blank. She itched the insides of her palms to stop herself from doing anything drastically out of character.

"I... sorry?" She finally blurted out.

Bruce smirked and once again swung the axe down with a heavy _thwop_. "Cutting wood, Diana."

Oh right, of course. What else could he have meant?

She stayed silent and observed him, from a tactical standpoint. Why were his jeans so low? It was driving her mad.

"Do you want to try?" He raised a brow and lifted up the axe, his abdominal muscles contorting slightly as he turned. Diana bit the inside of her cheek.

"With my hands? Or the axe?"

"Axe."

Diana snorted. "Really? You're asking me if I want to try chopping wood with an axe? Have you been to Themyscira? We use axes in our interior decorating."

Bruce grinned. "But this takes finesse, not brute strength. You have to get it_ just right_."

The way he spoke each word drove Diana deeper into the recesses of her mind. He was toying with her. But she was allowing him.

"I accept your challenge."

He nodded to stand where he was and she maneuvered over, ignoring with much trouble the heat radiating off his body.

She picked up the axe and lifted it up.

"No, you're doing it wrong."

Dear Hera and Aphrodite. And Artemis and Athena. And whoever was listening. Bruce grabbed her by the hips, before she could give out a form of protest, and positioned her into place. He was now sliding up against her and at one point Diana forgot to breath. She snapped back to reality as she felt him grab the axe with her. Half of him was naked, and he was practically draped over her. He was so close, her own shirt was dampening with is sweat.

He breathed into her ear, "Hold it firmly but gently. Like this."

Diana nodded slowly and followed suit. To her digress, Bruce backed away so he wouldn't be clocked by her upswing. And after she brought it down, the wood split neatly. One piece flew back and Bruce caught it in mid-air, a foot from his face.

"Good, but with less force."

She offered an apologetic smile while Bruce dropped the wood. "I think you gave me a sliver," he said while studying his finger.

Diana pulled his hand over before she could even realize what she was doing. "Let me see." She could feel his eyes on her as she his forefinger a once over. Sure enough, the world's smallest sliver was implanted in his skin. "It could be worse."

He shrugged. "It's your fault." He stepped forward and his glistening chest took up the majority of her view. Now the toying was getting out of control. He thought he had the power, but it was time to up the ante.

She inserted his injured finger into her mouth, enjoying the shocked expression on his face and the salty taste of his skin. She sucked his finger slowly while pulling it out. "Perfect remedy for any sliver."

Now it was Bruce's turn to stop breathing. She smirked. The hunter was now the hunted.

Instead of retaliating with words, Bruce pushed her against the shed, pinning her against the wall. It had happened so fast, it took Diana by surprise. The heat of his body was no match for the spark that could be felt with his mouth on hers.

Spring was the best time of year.

And summer was only going to get hotter.


End file.
